Minor Fictional Characters in The House of Daniel
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in The House of Daniel. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were not even given a name. All Stars Manager A former minor league baseball player in Colorado Springs established a city-wide semipro league throughout the 1920s. In 1934, he selected the best players from this league and christened them the All Stars. However, when they played the House of Daniel, they played poorly, giving the House a healthy win, 9-4. After the game, the manager told Harv Watrous of the House that he didn't think he was sending out a high school team.The House of Daniel, loc. 3391-3413. The next day, he learned that the House had signed Carpetbag Booker as pitcher for a stint. He wired Harv Watrous in Canon City, and asked the House to come back and play the All Stars a second time, assuring Watrous that there would be a full house if Booker started. Booker agreed, though Watrous told him to stop if he got sore or tired, since the Denver tournament was the most important thing.Ibid., loc. 3509-3520. The manager advertised the game, emphasizing Booker's role as part of the House. He also charged one dollar per person, which people paid.Ibid., loc. 3532. The All Stars did better than the last game, but that still wasn't enough against Booker. Still, the manager was pleased that the All Stars looked like a real team this time.Ibid., loc. 3532-3542. Joel Alson Joel Alson was a famous singer. When illustrating a rhetorical point for Jack Spivey, Wes Petersen explained that what Joel Alson was to singing, Carpetbag Booker was to pitching.Ibid, pg. 192, HC. Literary comment Joel Alson is named for Al Jolson (1886-1950), an immensely popular singer who also acted in movies. Arnie Arnie owned a pool hall in Enid, Oklahoma. In May 1934, he told Jack Spivey that Big Stu was looking for him. When Spivey found him, Arnie was reading a vampire pulp. Spivey thought Arnie was as pale as a vampire himself. He also spoke in a voice only slightly more expressive than a zombie'sIbid., pg. 3, e-book. Big Mike Big Mike was a member of the Lubbock Black Hubbers. He watched the Lubbock Hubbers play against the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc, 1285. Bigfoot lumberjack When the House of Daniel went to Klamath Falls, Oregon, Jack Spivey encountered bigfoots for the first time. Spivey had a conversation with a bigfoot, who enjoyed waffles and pancakes, but didn't like trying to make them in the wood. So he preferred to work as a lumberjack in Klamath Falls and buy his waffles at the diner. When Spivey asked the bigfoot if he played baseball, the bigfoot said he was too slow, but that Klamath Falls had a basketball team that hadn't lost in years.Ibid, pgs. 284-285, ebook. Benjamin Harrison Caesar Benjamin Harrison Caesar was one of the best pitchers in professional baseball history, playing for the Philadelphia Quakers and St. Louis Archdeacons during his 20-year career. He left the big leagues, reportedly due to alcoholism, and joined the semi-pro House of Daniel. Unlike most members of the House, famous for their beards, Caesar remained clean shaven during his time with them, which also was ended by the bottle. Jack Spivey played for the House in 1934, and learned that Caesar had left the team around two years earlier.Ibid., p. 168. Literary comment B.H. Caesar is an analog of Grover Cleveland Alexander (1887-1950), with Benjamin Harrison and Grover Cleveland being consecutive US Presidents, and both Caesar and Alexander being ancient empire-builders. CC Deliveryman A Consolidated Crystal deliveryman brought Harv Watrous a message in Albuquerque. As he'd been rather cryptic about the message all day, the rest of the House of Daniel buttonholed the deliveryman as he was leaving and asked him about the contents of the message. While the deliveryman initially balked at telling them, a bribe convinced him to change his mind. He said it was from someone on the Pittsburgh Crawdads, handed over the message, then left.Ibid., loc., 2847. Charlie Carstairs Charlie Carstairs sold farm equipment in Enid, Oklahoma. He'd previously had dealings with local criminal Big Stu Kesselring. However, Carstairs owed a debt to Big Stu, and refused to pay it. Big Stu decided the best way to put the squeeze on Carstairs was to arrange for Carstairs' younger sibling to be beaten up in Ponca City. Big Stu paid one of his regular employees, Jack Spivey, to do the job, as Spivey also played semi-pro baseball with the Enid Eagles, and they were scheduled to play in Ponca City in the next couple of days.Ibid., pgs. 3-5. Colorado Highway Patrolman A Colorado Highway Patrolman in Greeley, Colorado informed Harv Watrous and the House of Daniel that they could not get to Grand Junction through Denver thanks to the Great Zombie Riots of 1934. Moreover, the patrolman was adamant that he would not allow the team to go over Milner Pass once he confirmed that there were six inches of snow. He even went so far as to threaten to shoot out the tires of their bus. In the end, the team stayed in the area for four more days.Ibid., loc. 4124-4240. Conjure Man's Helper A smooth-talking conjure man's helper tried to get Jack Spivey to come with him to meet his employer. The helper suggested that his boss could take away Spivey's pain. Spivey knew this mean the conjure man would turn him into a zombie. Spivey ran instead, but the helper did not follow.Ibid., pg. 33, ebook. Cornelius Cornelius was a conjure man who worked for the Amarillo Metros. Although he was colored, he was allowed to sit wherever he wanted in the otherwise segregated Metro Park. Cornelius gave the Metros some help in their game against the House of Daniel. Members of the House realized that Cornelius was a conjure man based on his appearance: he wore a lime green suit, a pumpkin orange shirt, and a blood red tie with skull on it.Ibid., loc. 1116. During the course of the game, Cornelius ensured that the Metros' pitcher threw fast\ and curve ball, and that the House of Daniel committed a number of errors. However, the House's manager, Harv Watrous, responded by citing verses from the Book of Daniel, and in short order, Cornelius fled for the men's room with diarrhea.Ibid., loc. 1149-1182 When Cornelius returned, he was carrying a live chicken. He did something to it, and soon the Metros played better. Watrous began praying again, and this time, Cornelius was rendered unconscious. The House of Daniel won 9-4.Ibid., loc. 1182-1204. Curious Bannocks Player A player for the Pocatello Bannocks approached Jack Spivey of the House of Daniel after their game, asked him about the zombie riots in Denver; Pocatello had its zombies, and he was worried that whatever happened there might happen in Pocatello. Spivey still didn't know, although he shared the theory that the vampires had inspired the zombies to riot. For his part, Spivey thought the best way to prevent zombie riots was to outlaw zombies.Ibid., loc. 4664-4690, ebook. Cliff Ditto Cliff Ditto was the manager of the Walla Walla Bears. Jack Spivey found his name funny, and the most memorable part of the final leg of the tour of Washington.Ibid., p. 285, loc. 5404. Literary comment In the Author's Note, Harry Turtledove explains that there was a historical Cliff Ditto from Walla Walla, but the Daniel version is approximately 40 years older than the OTL figure. Dons' Third Baseman A colored man played third base for the Albuquerque Dons. By the time the House of Daniel played the Dons in May, 1934, their outfield, Jack Spivey, had shaken some of his hang-ups about playing against a colored person. He even complimented the third baseman after the Dons won, 5-3.Ibid., loc. 2722-2794. Double-Double Aaron "Double-Double-A" Aardsma, most commonly "Double-Double" played right field for the House of Daniel in early 1934. He was a lanky Dutchman. In the game between the House of Daniel and the Ponca City Greasemen, Double-Double collided with center-fielder Rabbit O'Leary when they both tried to catch a fly ball. Both collapsed onto the field, and lay there until a doctor was called in. Double-Double was carried off the field, his ankle in a splint. The crowd cheered, and he gave a feeble wave. O'Leary needed artificial respiration until he could breath on his own, and then he, too was carried off the field. Then the game continued.The House of Daniel, loc. 612-715. Walt Edwards Walt Edwards was the pitcher for the Ponca City Greasemen. He'd played in the pros until he permanently injured his throwing arm such that he could no longer throw fast enough and hard enough to compete with the other pros. He was an oil worker, and had a good enough arm for semi-pro games. He pitched for the Greasemen in their game against the Enid Eagles in May 1934, the last game Jack Spivey played as an Eagle.Ibid., Loc. 369. Two Lemons Ellis Two Lemons Ellis was a pitcher for the Pittsburgh Crawdads. He started against the House of Daniel in the second game of the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament finals. When Jack Spivey of the House asked Carpetbag Booker why Ellis was called "Two Lemons", Booker started giggling, and never answered.Ibid., loc. 3877. Two Lemons pitching was not enough to secure a win. Fatso The pitcher for the Lubbock Hubbers was a rotund fellow. Few of the players for the House of Daniel took him seriously when they first saw him approach the mound. However, he proved to have an unpredictable knuckle-ball. The House of Daniel won the game, but only after a bunt and sacrifice run. The final score was 1-0. Jack Spivey never knew the pitcher's name, so he just privately though of him as "Fatso".Ibid., loc., 1275-1363.. Amos Funkenstein Amos Funkenstein was a member of the semipro House of Daniel, playing the outfield. He proved crucial to winning a number of games throughout 1934 and 1935.See, The House of Daniel, generally. Rod Graver Rod Graver (b. c. 1904) was the manager and shortstop for the Enid Eagles. He had made it in the minors, but his brother hurt himself, and Graver had to return to Enid to take over the farm.Ibid, pg. 25, ebook. Graver had ties to Big Stu Kesselring. When the Eagles played in Ponca City, Graver indirectly asked Jack Spivey if he'd carried out the beating of Mich Carstairs. Spivey hadn't. Realizing Graver had a line to Big Stu, he told Graver to mind his own business. When Graver realized that Spivey hadn't done what he was supposed to do, he warned Spivey that Big Stu wouldn't like it. Spivey told him that Big Stu would have to lump it.Ibid. J.N. Hill J.N. Hill owned a successful feed store in Gardena, California. In mid-1934, he hired Mich Carstairs from Enid, Oklahoma after learning she'd worked in her brother's feed store back home.Ibid., loc. 5915-5933. In August, 1934, Mich Carstairs was working when Jack Spivey, also from Enid, entered the feed store. The two began a relationship.Ibid., loc. 5869-5984. Professor Houlihan Professor Houlihan taught a magic class at Mesa State College. His proclamation that zombies were incapable of rising up against their masters was discredited by the Great Zombie Riots of 1934Ibid., p. 230. and riots that came after.Ibid., loc. 4664-4690, ebook. Ken Howard Ken Howard owned a construction business in Gardena in the 1930s. In 1935, he took on Jack Spivey after he left the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc. 6260-6269. While Spivey did the work, he wasn't cut out for it like Howard was. As soon as he could, Spivey secured work in a factory.Ibid., loc. 6157-6287. Zeb Huckaby Zeb Huckaby was the sports editor for The Denver Post. In June 1934, he oversaw that year's semipro tournament, explaining the rules to the teams attending, and arranging each team into a bracket. He also oversaw publicity photos and ticket sales.loc. 3657-3667. The final teams proved to be the Pittsburgh Crawdads and the House of Daniel. Huckaby announced that all three games had sold out, and that he hoped the finals would run all three games. The managers of the teams, Quail Jennings of the Crawdads and Harv Watrous, each expressed their preference that the series end sooner.Ibid., loc. 3829. Huckaby got his wish; the Crawdads won the first game, but the House won the second and third. Huckaby presided over the awards ceremony.Ibid., loc. 3829-3900. However, the celebration was cut short by the sudden outbreak of the Great Zombie Riots of 1934.Ibid., loc. 3911. Huckaby told the crowd to evacuate, and called for an usher to lead the players from the park.Ibid., loc. 3920-3972. Iverson Iverson was a writer of pulp fantasy. Fidgety Frank Carlisle was fond of Iverson's work. In one story published in ''Amazing'', a character repelled a werewolf by tossing a silver coin at it - a feat which Carlisle successfully duplicated, much to Jack Spivey's admiration.Ibid., p. 132. Literary comment Iverson appears to be a self-caricature of Harry Turtledove, whose early works were published under the pseudonym Eric Iverson, including the Elabon Series, which has several "Were" characters in it. Jake Jake was a member of the Lubbock Black Hubbers. He watched the Lubbock Hubbers play against the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc, 1285. Quail Jennings Quail Jennings was the manager of the Pittsburgh Crawdads in 1934. Under his management, the Crawdads played in the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament, coming in second to the House of Daniel after losing the second and third game of the tournament's finals.Ibid., loc. 3829-3911. When the Great Zombie Riots of 1934 broke out in Denver, the House of Daniel invited the Crawdads into their bus to escape.Ibid. 3920-3972. Both teams headed for Castle Rock, where the Crawdads caught a train home.Ibid., loc. 4090. Johnny Johnny was the pitcher for the Las Cruces Blue Sox. After Jack Spivey of the House of Daniel called Blue Sox outfielder Willard a "tar baby", Johnny threw a pitch into Spivey's ribs when he was at bat.Ibid., loc. 2212. José José played for the Fort Stockton Panthers. He was a short man, but was stocky and muscular, making him a powerful hitter. During a game with the House of Daniel, he hit a ball so far over left-field, it just disappeared. However, at José's last turn at bat, House pitcher Wes Petersen threw a changeup, and Eddie Lelivelt was able to catch the popup. José threw down his bat, cussing in English and Spanish, and the House won the game.Ibid., loc. 1766-1776. Kokernot Kokernot was a rancher in Alpine, Texas. He owned the local semi-pro team, the Alpine Cats, and put a great deal of money into them. He also recruited some good players, much to the annoyance of the neighboring towns. Some even called him "Coconut" as play on his name.Ibid., loc. 1788. Literary Comment "Kokernot" appears to be an analog of historical Herbert Lee Kokernot, Jr., an Alpine, Texas rancher who invested heavily in local baseball teams throughout the 1930s and 1940s. Lightning Bug Kelly Lightning Bug Kelly played catcher for the Enid Eagles. He always had a cigarette going, even when playing.Ibid., loc. 325. Long Beach Vampire In the early morning hours of August 9, 1934, a vampire knocked on Jack Spivey and Eddie Lelivelt's window with promises of release from bourgeois respectability and gaining Hollywood stardom. Spivey, who was already tired and angry, drove it away with his cross.Ibid., loc. 5752. Luke Luke was the first baseman for the Raton Mice in May 1934. He was one of the team's two black players. He was about 6'4" and solid muscle. He was also a power hitter, usually yelling out "Oh, yeah!" when he hit a ball.Ibid. loc. 3255-3265. Thanks to Luke, the Mice beat the House of Daniel, 7-4. At one point, House pitcher Wes Petersen got frustrated and threw a ball at Luke, hitting him in the buttocks. Luke realized that Petersen was motivated by frustration, not racism, and let it go. He even joshed with Petersen afterward.Ibid., loc. 3297. Luke had a female fan that was either his wife or wanted to be; Jack Spivey wasn't sure.Ibid., loc. 3286. Mrs. Luke A young colored woman attended a Raton Mice game against the House of Daniel. She cheered their star player, Luke, the entire time. House player Jack Spivey figured she was either Luke's wife or wanted to be.Ibid., loc. 3286. After the Mice won, the young woman ran up to Luke and hugged and kissed him.Ibid., loc. 3297. Mike Lee Mike Lee and three of his brothers ran a laundry service in Alamogordo, New Mexico. They were Chinese-Americans. Mike was also a semi-pro baseball player with the Alamogordo Rebels. The fact that his name was Lee made it seem suitable that he was on a team with Confederate nomenclature.Ibid., p. 126. Lil Lil was a waitress at Big Stu's diner in Enid, Oklahoma. She was the same age as Jack Spivey's late mother. Unlike Mrs. Spivey, Lil wore powder and paint. She was generally kind to Spivey, giving him stew and coffee while he waited for his meetings with Big Stu.Ibid., pg. 4, ebook. Miss Louise Miss Louise owned a barbecue restaurant in Pampa, Texas. In May 1934, the triumphant House of Daniel visited her place after a game. Miss Louise thanked them for coming in, acknowledging that, while things weren't as bad in Pampa as in some other places, they were still tough.Ibid., loc. 1071. Ace McGinty Ace McGinty was the number two pitcher for the Enid Eagles. In May 1934, after Jack Spivey (who also played with the Eagles) agreed to beat up Mitch Carstairs for Big Stu Kesselring, he told McGinty that he was going to Ponca City for personal business. McGinty, who was sitting a bar trying to get drunk on 3.2 alcohol, grinned and assumed Spivey was going to meet a woman.Ibid., pg. 6, ebook. When McGinty and the rest of the team arrived at the rooming house in Ponca City the next day, they gave Spivey a hard time for his supposed assignation.Loc. 325. Ace McGinty also had the distinction of being the last Enid Eagle Spivey ever saw. After Spivey joined up with the House of Daniel in Ponca City, the team's bus headed to Texas. To Spivey's horror, the bus passed through Enid. While Spivey did see Ace McGinty staggering down the road, McGinty didn't see Spivey.Ibid., loc. 897. Mort Milligan Mort Milligan was the first baseman for the Ponca City Greasemen. He played in Jack Spivey's last game with the Enid Eagles. After Spivey bunted a pitch from Walt Edwards and got to first base, Milligan described the hit as "crap". As Milligan was considerably larger than Spivey, Spivey just grinned back.Ibid., loc. 378. Later in the game, Spivey was able to make a crucial catch and throw that got Milligan out as he was rounding bases. Milligan called Spivey a son of a bitch.Ibid. loc. 401. Ironically, the very next day, Milligan vouched for Spivey's abilities as a fielder when Spivey tried to sign on with the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc. 758. Rabbit O'Leary Rabbit O'Leary played center for the House of Daniel. He was tall and lean, and ran as fast as his nickname suggested. He batted left. He played in the game between the House of Daniel and the Ponca City Greasemen. He dodged one of Close Shave Simpkins' beanballs his first time at bat. When the Greasemen were at bat, House of Daniel pitcher Fidgety Frank Carlisle hit their batter in the chest. Things escalated from there. Finally, House of Daniel right-fielder Aaron "Double-Double-A" Aardsma (most commonly "Double-Double") collided with Rabbit O'Leary when they both tried to catch a ball. Both collapsed onto the field, and lay there until a doctor was called in. Double-Double was carried off the field, his ankle in a splint. O'Leary needed artificial respiration until he could breath on his own, and then he, too was carried off the field. O'Leary was taken to the hospital for a broken collarbone and a similarity scan for his skull, and then he was sent back to Cornucopia, Wisconsin to heal.Ibid., loc. 612-715. In the meantime, Jack Spivey of Enid, Oklahoma joined the House to replace O'Leary. O'Leary wasn't able to return to the team until August, 1934. Despite some dizziness, he felt well enough to play, and joined them in Los Angeles. The Houses' manager, Harv Watrous opted to keep Spivey, though Spivey had to give back the number 14 jersey to O'Leary.Ibid., loc. 5869-6011. Odessa Vampire While the House of Daniel was in Odessa, Texas, a vampire knocked on the window of Jack Spivey and Eddie Lelivelt's room and tried to convince them to let it in so it could feed on them. The vampire (a Texan) promised an egalitarian life in the "brotherhood of blood". It kept pleading with them until Spivey drove it off with his cross.Ibid., loc. 1624-1657. Olaf Olaf played for the Medford Nuggets. During a game with the House of Daniel, House second basemen Eddie Lelivelt used the hidden-ball trick to tag Olaf out when Olaf was leading off base. Angry, Olaf started a fight with Lelivelt, leading to both teams to fight on the field. When it was broken up, Olaf was kicked out, and the House of Daniel won.Ibid., loc. 5488-5523. Oree Oree was a member of the Lubbock Black Hubbers. He watched the Lubbock Hubbers play against the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc, 1285. Pablo Pablo was the pitcher for the Marfa Indians. Thanks in large part to his excellent pitching, the Indians beat the visiting House of Daniel 3-1 in May 1934. After the game, House of Daniel outfielder Jack Spivey approached Pablo and asked why he didn't play in the professional Texas League. Pablo explained that he had a ranch job, a wife, and two kids, and that the pros were too risky. This gave him a chance to earn a little extra money without having to travel, either. Spivey understood Pablo's point.Ibid., loc. 1904-1967. Don Patterson Don Patterson was the top pitcher for the Enid Eagles.Ibid., loc. 325. Pioneers' Shortstop The shortstop for the Clovis Pioneers owned a barbecue restaurant in town. After the House of Daniel beat the Pioneers in a game in May 1934, the shortstop insisted on providing a free meal to the House, assuring them he had plenty. The Pioneers' catcher, Rocky, even began to sing and play guitar.Ibid., loc. 3066-3153. After dinner, the teams went out to the street and saw a pair of zombies collecting garbage. The shortstop said that he hated zombies because he didn't think they were completely dead, and at some point, they get tired of their existence of servitude and rise up. His words proved prophetic.Ibid., loc. 3173-3185. Ponca City Vampire Immediately after Jack Spivey ran from a conjure man's helper who accosted him on a Ponca City street, a vampire leaped from darkness and demanded his blood. Spivey noticed the vampire's local accent. He produced his cross, which flared brightly, and set the vampire back. When Spivey told the vampire to feed on a cow, the vampire retorted he'd been doing it too long, and that he needed something with flavor. Spivey chased him off, observing that he was a miserable excuse for a vampire, and probably had been a miserable excuse for a person in life, too.Ibid., pg 34., ebook. Ralph Ralph was a Yakima man who had some skill with Spilyay (coyote) magic. On July 18, 1934, the appeared at a game between the Yakima Indians and the House of Daniel. Using his Spilyay dance, Ralph was able to improve the Indians' pitching. The House of Daniel realized what was happening, so House manager Harv Watrous began reciting from the Book of Daniel. Soon, Ralph yipped like a startled canine, and ran off.Ibid., loc. 5328. The House won, 7-5. The Indians' manager claimed that Ralph had done it on his own, but the no one in the House believed him.Ibid., loc. 5338. Rocky Rocky was the catcher for the Clovis Pioneers. In addition to semipro ball, Rocky sang and played guitar. After the House of Daniel beat the Pioneers in May, 1934, both teams went to the barbecue restaurant owned by the Pioneers' shortstop. Rocky began to sing and play guitar. House member Jack Spivey concluded that while Rocky was pretty good, he wasn't good enough to ever become a professional musician.Ibid., loc. 3066-3153. San Diego Rookie A young semipro (b. 1918) from San Diego played as part of an all star team against on the House of Daniel on August 23, 1934. He was no more than sixteen years old, and built like a splinter. He was also a loud mouth, trading barbs with Wes Petersen of the House Despite his slender physique, the rookie could bat with power. Even though Petersen hit him in the ribs, the All-Stars won, 5-3. Years later, Jack Spivey explained that the young man turned pro before he was 18, joining the San Diego Friars, then he was off to the Boston Golden Cods, before landing with the Minneapolis Mooses. In Spivey's opinion, the kid was still a son of a bitch, but he was going to be playing for twenty years at least.Ibid., loc. 6067-6086. Literary Comment This unnamed "splendid splinter" is based on Ted Williams. Sidd Sidd was the young pitcher with the Tulia Ravens. In May 1934, the Ravens beat the barnstorming House of Daniel, due in no small part to Sidd's pitching. Even the House of Daniel's manager, Harv Watrous, congratulated Sidd on his skill and expected he could play in the majors in the near-future.Ibid, loc. 1212-1253. Close Shave Simpkins Clove Shave Simpkins was the second pitcher with the Ponca City Greasemen. He earned his nickname from his ability to send a pitch close to a batter's chin. He played in the game between the Greasemen and the House of Daniel, and started it down a rougher course when he tried to bean Rabbit O'Leary when the House of Daniel was at bat.Ibid. loc. 612-715. Sad Slim Smith Sad Slim Smith was a tall, skinny man with a very sad expression; to Jack Spivey of the House of Daniel, Smith looked as if he was watching his house burn down with his family in it. Smith was the manager of the Bohemian Brewers in Spokane, Washington, the second team the House of Daniel played in July 1934. The House beat them, 9-3. During a picnic after the game, Spivey asked Sad Slim Smith why Spokane didn't have a pro team. Smith explained that the minors refused to play in Nat Park because it was too run down.Ibid, loc, 4921-4973. Literary comment Sad Slim Smith shares a name with a real manager, although Harry Turtledove's version appears to be fictional. Moreover, "Sad Slim" Smith's was the name of a chain of tire and gas stations in the Spokane area in the 1920s. Hal Snodgrass Hal Snodgrass was the backup outfielder for the Enid Eagles. He was slower than an armadillo. For that reason, Jack Spivey decided he had to play their game in Ponca City, even though he'd effectively double-crossed crime boss Big Stu Kesselring.Ibid., pg. 14, ebook. Ma Spivey Jack Spivey's mother (d. 1915) died in child birth when Jack was five years old. The child she gave birth to also died. Spivey barely remembered her, but her death haunted him into his adulthood.Ibid., pg. 8, ebook. Sarah Jane Spivey Sarah Jane Spivey was the first-born child of Jack Spivey and his wife Mich Carstairs.Ibid., p. 329-330. Second Spivey child A year or two after Sarah Jane Spivey was born, her parents Jack and Mich were expecting again. Jack hoped the new one would be a boy.Ibid., p. 330. Literary comment The novel ends as Jack announces this pregnancy, leaving any further details unrevealed. Usher When the Great Zombie Riots of 1934 broke out in Denver, Zeb Huckaby of the ''Denver Post'' arranged for an a young usher to lead the House of Daniel and the Pittsburgh Crawdads out of Merchants Park and to safety. As they fled, the usher explained that the zombies in town, particularly those in the stockyard, had gone mad and started killing every living person the could find. Moreover, rumor had it that the vampires had helped stoke the uprising.Ibid., loc. 3920-3972. Vic Vic was a semipro who played with the Yakima Indians until he injured his knee. In 1934, he was playing with the semipro Tacoma McNulty Transfer. Ibid., loc. 5228. Vic played in the game against the House of Daniel on July 15, 1934. He hit a fly ball that Jack Spivey was able to catch. While Vic was loudly dismayed when Spivey caught the ball, he congratulated Spivey on the catch.Ibid., 5246-5255. Spivey learned that Vic had an Italian surname, but not what it was.Ibid., p. 276, HC. Lightning Washington Lightning Washington was a pitcher for the Pittsburgh Crawdads. He threw hard, and hit his targets. He was part of the reason that the Crawdads beat the House of Daniel the first game of the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament finals.Ibid., loc. 3829-3842. Whitey Whitey was the pitcher for the Cheyenne Buffaloes. He was blonde, a lefty, and quite formidable, which he demonstrated during the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament. While his skill helped the Buffaloes eliminate the Kansas City Regents,Ibid., loc. 3776. it didn't prove quite enough to overcome the House of Daniel, who eliminated the Buffaloes in the semi-finals.Ibid., loc. 3796-3807. Willard Willard was a center fielder with the Las Cruces Blue Sox. He was black. When the Blue Sox played the House of Daniel in May 1934, the House's newest player, Jack Spivey, was initially hostile to the idea of playing against a colored player, but his teammate Eddie Lelivelt made it clear that they were going to play, and also made it clear that if Spivey refused to play, it would not go well with the House's manager, Harv Watrous. Spivey relented. However, he couldn't resist taunting Willard by calling him a "tar baby". Willard gave as good as he got, however, telling Spivey, "Up yours, snowball". Moreover, the Blue Sox pitcher, Johnny hit Spivey in the ribs when he was up at bat. When Spivey got to first base, the Blue Sox first baseman pointed out that it was hard enough for Willard to be black, and getting crap for it made it worse.Ibid., loc. 2178-2245. Willard offered to fight Spivey after the game. While Spivey didn't want to back down, he also realized that he probably couldn't win, and so indicated he didn't have a quarrel with Willard now that the game was over. Willard let it go.Ibid., loc. 2268. The Blue Sox were one of the sixteen teams to play at the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament. They were randomly assigned as visitors in the first game, and they played against the House.Ibid., loc. 3636-3667. When Willard saw that the House had Carpetbag Booker with them, he asked Jack Spivey if he called Booker a tarbaby. Spivey responded that since Booker was on his side, he had not. Willard accepted that answer.Ibid., loc. 3734. Mudfoot Williams Zebulon "Mudfoot" Williams was the third baseman for the Enid Eagles. He hated shoes and preferred to go barefoot as much as possible. Hence his nickname. When Mudfoot and the rest of the team arrived at the rooming house in Ponca City the next day, Mudfoot joined Ace McGinty in giving Jack Spivey a hard time for his supposed assignation with a woman the previous night. Williams and Lightning Bug Kelly and Don Patterson shared Spivey's room.Loc. 325. Winslow Winslow was a police officer based in southern New Mexico. He and his partner came upon the House of Daniel after they'd fixed a flat tire on their bus. While Winslow's partner was insistent they would have helped if they got there sooner, Winslow made it clear that he would not have helped. He did unbend a little and admit that having scavengers pick over the team would not have been good.Ibid., loc. 2428. Winslow's Partner A police officer based in southern New Mexico and his partner Winslow came upon the House of Daniel after they'd fixed a flat tire on their bus. The officer was insistent they would have helped if they got there sooner, and tried to get Winslow to agree. Winslow made it clear that he would not have helped, but he did unbend a little and admit that having scavengers pick over the team would not have been good.Ibid., loc. 2428. Winslow's partner recognized the House of Daniel. He explained that he was from Artesia, and hoped the House would beat the Hobbs Boosters.Ibid., loc. 2440. Wilson Wilson was a member of the Lubbock Black Hubbers. He watched the Lubbock Hubbers play against the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc, 1285. Heber Orson Woodruff Heber Orson Woodruff was a pitcher for the Brigham City Peaches. He was part of the reason the Peaches beat the House of Daniel on July 3, 1934. When House manager Harv Watrous suggested that Woodruff go into professional baseball, Woodruff replied that he considered his family's peach farm to be a more important venture. He also intended to spend two years on a Mormon mission.Ibid., p. 246-248, HC; loc. 4626-4635. Young Prostitute in Las Vegas A kind of pretty young woman who was working as a prostitute was part of a gauntlet of beggars the House of Daniel had to run after playing the Las Vegas Maroons. While none of the players wanted her services, they all felt guilty enough to give her some money when she revealed she had a daughter to feed.Ibid. 3044-3066. References *House of Daniel, The *